It's My Time to Fly
by Krrimarte
Summary: Fang takes flight for the first time. Song fic of The Urge's It's my time to fly Titan AE Oneshot


Fang looked around the room dejectedly. He felt like such a baby, like he was stupid or something. Sure, it wasn't exactly 'normal' so there wasn't a whole lot of people to compare himself to, just the people he lived with. Jeb had even given him the pep talk of the century, telling him that it was going to be a lot like swimming for the first time. 

"It's like swimming, if a baby learns to swim at a very young age they excell well at it. You haven't even tried this before, so it may take a while. I didn't even know that your wings were valible." He'd said.

Perhaps he didn't want Fang to feel like he's let him down.

Yet it still ate at Fang, so far all of the other's were flying, while he was leaping off of the mound and landing unceremoniously on his face. He'd already eaten enough dirt to constuct his own mountain today.

Fang didn't begrudge the others, it wasn't in his nature. He just felt that he was somehow defective. Maybe he would never be able to fly... He couldn't stand it anymore, he had to get out of here.

"Hey, Max, I think Fang's brooding again." Iggy whispered into Max's ear.

"Iggy! He's had a bad day, get off his case." Max chastised.

Fang went outside to the mound, hoping to get some practice in before the rest of the guys noticed he was missing. He kept thinking about how they could just take off and glide around above him so easily.

He charged up the mound, going as fast as he could, he shot out his wings and just barely felt the breeze before he faceplanted... Again. Not one to be detered he attempted again, and again with ill-results including and rather large bruise on his forehead.

Part of him wanted to quit, but one thing kept him going; the memory of Max's first flight. She's done her share of dirt kissing before she'd finally taken off. In fact, she'd been so surprised when she had finally succeeded that she nearly stopped flapping her wings.

"I can do this. I was made to do this. It's the one thing that is supposed to seperate us from everybody else. I can do this." He said to himself.

He tried again, this time jumping as high as he could before attempting to take off. The result was a slight glide down to his feat. At least he hadn't fullen on his face again.

Then a thought stuck him, his wings were larger then everybody elses. He would need more upward force to take off. Why hadn't anyone figured that out before. He looked around, trying to find a place that would be high enough. The roof.

Fang climbed the ladder to the roof, turned around and looked over the edge.

"Eithor this is going to work, or this is really going to hurt..." He said to himself.

He stood back and took a deep breath. It was an all or nothing, no guts, no glory situation. 'Time to do this'

It's my time to fly

Proving ground tonight

Try to be the best that I can

I've grown to be a man

Only human can understand

I fill my lungs with fear and I exhale

At the last second he spread out his wings, shut his eyes and prepared for the pain that was about to come. But it never came. He opened his eyes and he was hovering not ten feet away from the edge of the roof. He'd done it. He was flying for the first time.

It's my time to fly Father, be with me tonight I'm right on target Keep the dream alive It's my turn to fly Gotta prove this tonight

Fang tentively darted around the area for a while and felt a victorious smile appear on his face. He'd done it. If only the kids could see him now!

He had an idea. He swooped down and picked up a handful of gravel from the driveway and flew over to the main window, where the kids were watching tv. He carefully tossed the pebbles at the windows. The fist person to notice was Iggy, he grabbed Max's shoulder. "What was that?"

Max turned around, not sure what to expect to see but she smiled bright and whispered in Iggy's ear. "Fang's flying!"

Everybody turned around in shock. Nudge waved at him and Max made a bee-line to the front door.

Deep in 3043

The refugees survive

The whole of humanity lies in my hand

Give me the chance tonight

To prove to you what's in my eye

Bring us to victory

Dreams become reality

The flock collected in the front yard-esqe area. Cheers where heard, Jeb stood there looking very proudly at Fang. "I knew you could do it." The flock left Jeb on the ground as they took off to join Fang in mid air.

"Fang, I'm so happy for you!" Max said smiling at him.

It's my time to fly

Father, be with me tonight

I'm right on target

Keep the dream alive

It's my time to fly

Gotta prove this tonight

It's my time to fly

Father, be with me tonight

I'm right on target

"I think we should all go for a flight tonight, you know, to celebrate." Fang said, a little awkwardly. The truth be told, he didn't want to land anytime soon, not after how long he'd been trying.

"You know, I think that's an exellent idea, Fang." She said and grinned mischieviously before tagging his arm. "Tag, you're it."

This is what he'd been waiting for, to be included in their in-flight games, their joy and abilities. "It's on."

It's my time to fly

Father, be with me tonight

I'm right on target

Keep the dream alive

It's my time to fly

Gotta prove this tonight

Lets do it tonight

It's my time to fly Father, be with me tonight I'm right on target Keep the dream alive It's my time to fly Gotta prove this tonight

Jeb watched from below. He was so proud of Fang. Then the realization kicked in. They all knew how to fly now, and he'd have to leave them soon. Jeb shoved the thought into the reccesses of his mind as he watched them, his 'children' soar above him, dark figures in a night sky. He was so proud of all of them. They were going to save the world some day. Jeb shook his head and went back inside, leaving the sounds of children's laughter and flapping wings behind him.

Dream alive

Lets do it Lets do it do it do it


End file.
